onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J.hustlah08/Superior Devill fruits
There are three categories of devil fruits in this One Piece universe namely; Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia And inside those three are approximately hundreds of different kinds or varieties of these fruits. However, some of them just really stand out or even too good that they could be categorize in new set of devil fruits. These fruits could be considered as weapons of mass destruction as they involve multiple abilities and capable on defying the natural physics massively. A single move by their user using these kind of fruits may able to conduct a large global destruction, affect a lot of living and non-living things and at most, destroy the entire world. I will also write their, in my opinion, super skills or ultimate technique and i will also suggest some super skills. Here are the following: 1. Hobi hobi no Mi - this fruit fruit was eaten by Sugar, an executive officer in the Doflamingo Family, a fruit from paramecia class and it grants the user significant abilities with unrelated traits with each other. First is changing people into toys, next is the contract in which the user will able to make the respective toys obey herself, then the eternal youth for the user, and lastly the memory alteration. The user will make the victims forgotten in any way and that was catastrophic for both victim and those who are related to them. UT: Contract, toys are forgotten. Suggested UT: 100 men Transformer toy of disaster 2. Ope ope no Mi - paramecia class, eaten by Royal Warlord Trafalgar Law. The fruit was also known as the "Ultimate Devil Fruit". Any doctor would be so blessed having this kind fruit. The user is able to create a room in which the user will be able to modify everything inside while keeping the victims alive. In terms of offensive tactics, the user could produce electric shocks that will surely harm their enemies. The user can also swap other peoples' personality or soul and the user can grant immortality in exchange of the user's life. UT: Perennial Youth Operation, Shambles, Personality Transplant Surgery. Suggested UT: Flatline - law will first try to gather all his oppenents hearts using mes or scan then he will make them all aligned using shambles, using his sword he will produced an electric shock calling it flatline killing his opponent instantly. 3. Gura gura no Mi - paramecia, acquired by BlackBeard,one of the 4 Emperors of new world, from the late WhiteBeard, the legendary great pirate whom blackbeard replaced in the ranks of the emperors. This fruit grant the user to produce quakes: earthquakes, seaquakes, shockwaves, quake bubble, and pure destruction to its enemies. It is said to be the strongest devil fruit in the world. It was able to tilt large bodies of land and water and it also can crack the air. Due to its tremendous power, it can produce tsunamis that will devastate different places. UT: landscape shift, tsunamis, all attacks. Suggested UT: non. 4. Yami yami no Mi- logia, fruit stolen and eaten by Blackbeard from Thatch, whitebeard pirates commander. This fruit was the 'fruitification' of darkness making its user the personification of darkness. It has the ability to reduce anything to nothingness. It has the ability to negate any devilfruit powers. It also have the ability to create blackholes that will suck everything in it including light. UT: blackhole, liberation. Suggested UT: non. 5. Issho's Gravity fruit - it is unnamed at the moment. It was eaten by Fujitora, a marine admiral whose real name was Issho, making him a gravity manipulator. He got the ability to summon meteorites and he can shift the gravity's pull, and he can put the gravity force horizontally. UT: Graviton. Suggested UT: Core stop - he will make the world stop spinning for a moment and with that, making different catastrophic events in the world like earth quakes storms tsunamis. 6. Goro goro no Mi - logia eaten by god Enel, it is the ability to manipulate and be electricity itself. It was just useless against insulators maybe because of lack of Haki or accuracy but considering the infinite energy and power that it possess, this is one fruit of dominance and opportunities. UT- million volts lightning. Suggested UT: raijin rain - lightning rain. These are the fruits that for me, the most formidabble fruits in the world. If they join forces together or be inside in just one organization or crew, no one will be able to stop them. Just one of them can make a huge change in the world, it will just depend on the user. If kaido's fruit will be revealed as chimaera mythical zoan, i can include it here. How about you readers? Do you have any set of fruits as strong as these? At the comments section please. Category:Blog posts